


The doctor in me- Samuel Drake x reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	The doctor in me- Samuel Drake x reader

\- It's official- You said- These are out of competition.

You showed to Samuel, as they had been a pair of his white shirts, the most cheaper and poor quality existed, after a few washes. The cloth had stretched absurdly and had grown a couple of sizes. Already was too loose to him, now even worse.

Only by joking, you got one. Shit that was like a lab coat.

\- You're right- He got the other, seeing that left over everywhere- Are useless.

\- Well, they can be used as an apron- You laughed.

\- You look like a doctor- He smiled, charmingly- A sexy doctor.

\- Silly... I look like a nurse. You look like a real doctor.

\- ¿A gynecologist... maybe?- He took your waist.

You knew to where the conversation was going. You felt the subtle change in his voice. And after many meetings, you knew how his voice changed imperceptibly even a little more low. And the way he looked you. He had lust in his eyes.

\- Doctor- You mutter near- I have not been feeling well... Maybe I need... A check up…

\- I will take care to see that all... all is okay… Please undress and sit on the couch- He tried to stay serious, pointing to the bed.

Slowly you freed your clothes, taking your time, by sitting free on the edge of the bed.

With his baggy shirt, he sat behind you.

\- I need to be sure that your lungs are fine- He kissed your shoulders and down to your back- Breath deeply.

With each breath you felt spend his hands on your waist, kiss your spine, supporting his face and rub gently. You could even feel as his beard imperceptibly rasped you, even when he shave daily, always that crap appeared. Sexy crap.

\- Your back is fine- He got off to stay front of you- It's a good time to see if your breasts are fine... I have to feel them...

Got damn. If there was any internal protuberance, he would find.

For a while he stood wringing your breasts, with his huge hands, ensuring rub each millimeter, rub all around the areola, rub your nipples. Sometimes he taking tham, pressed firmly, furrowing the limit of pain, to release and let you feel the relief. Just to do the same with his mouth, to taste you skin, lick every part, suck roundness, nipples, gently, allowing you to feel the heat remaining behind, after he separated slightly each time. And everytime he dragged you a little more to the clouds of pleasure.

By the time he stood, your breasts were bright, upright, slightly bloodshot.

\- ¿I'm fine... doctor?- You whispered, something stirred.

You looked, you could see his huge erection pushing his pants.

\- I do not know- He growled, trying to restrain- I have to continue... inspect. Lie down...

You lie down, seeing him crouch on your chest again. You saw him keep kissing the área near the breasts, by its contour, while you noticed his hands caress your stomach, slowly. His fingers were traveling to your sides, returned to the center, down slowly. His mouth also started to down, kiss to kiss, lick to lick, to stop at the beginning of your pubis.

\- I have to check if... if everything is all right in there- Samuel licked his lips, starting to lose control- Your legs please...

You opened your legs, bending your knees, as you had done before with real gynecologists.

You feel his fingers follow the contour of your vulva, by the labia majora.

\- Looks good- He growled.

His fingers gently took your labia minora, grabbing, separating them gently. He stared the tide flowing, as your muscles react to the touch.

He started to rub your clítoris placing both hands on either side and leaving the point in the middle between his two thumbs. His hands up and down, leaving your free clitoris in the middle, seeing it move, listening to you moan.

\- Your clitoris looks good...- He swallowed- But you have to taste it...

He let you go, just to nail his mouth on your mount, sucking deeply, licking, making you feel that each suction the ecstasy tore from the center of your body.

\- Oh God- He growled, standing up, Licking- This is... deliciously good...

\- Samy...- You started to need him.

\- Doctor D.- He winked- I'm the Doctor D.

\- Doctor…

He returned to crouch on your waist.

\- I have to keep going- He whispered so close to your vagina, you could feel his breath- I have to make sure... That inside you are fine... That even you are able to have orgasms...

You were going to mutter a 'Doctor " when you felt his fingers firmly enter your vagina, very deep inside. He knew you were hot enough to not need more subtleties. Your body needed strength.

His long fingers poked inside you, twisted like snakes of lust, pushed here and there, without stopping, going to the knuckles, out to the tip, reentering. And as he did, he kissed your underbelly, biting and licking your skin, delighted by the concert of sounds, in part by your moans becoming stronger, partly by the sound of air, his fingers and your flows, symphony of delicious satisfaction.

And only when Samuel knew it was enough, strongly he supported his fingers on your point G and he began to rub vigorously, while eating deliciously your clitoris. That was more than you could bear.

You tighten, clinging to bed as if your life depended on it, and screamed as possessed, long, trembling.

\- Good…- He stood, a little tired, but happy, noisily licking his fingers- Diagnosis… You are perfectly.

\- God...- You stood agitated, taking another shirt- It's my turn…

He smiled, seeing how you dressed your shirt, fast, leaving the buttons to the chest, unfastened. He went to kiss your mouth, lustfully, as pressed against your body.

\- Doctor- He whimpered- You must help me... I think my dick is wrong...

\- Undress- You stroked his chest- I'm here to cure you...

You saw grunting and undressing as if the clothes hurt him. He sat on the bed, as a good guy, a little desperate, with his huge and red cock, loaded and venous. You knew that if you touch him, he explode.

You knelt slowly in front of him, seeing how his eyes followed you, like a dog attentive to his meal.

\- I see the problem- You blew the tip of his penis- Calm, this have cure.

\- Doctor heal me- He prayed.

\- You need treatment...- Gently you rub his testicles, hot.

\- God...

Evilly you spend your fingertips the entire length of his penis, from the base to the tip, just past him. Your squeeze his dick, forcing him to remove the small drop that was sticking out.

\- This is serious- You smiled to hear him moan with force- It is obvious that it hurts you... You need emergency care.

And immediately you started to masturbate him, hard, squeezing with both hands, up and down, rubbing each pleat. It was hard as a rock and he wailed as condemned. In just a minute you heard him complain. And knowing that that meant, you put your lips on his penis, and you used all your strength, until a hot jet hit your palate.

\- Shit... Fuck...- He exclaimed.

\- That's better- You smiled.

\- I want to fuck you- He groaned, desperate, as hard as before- Please honey…

\- ¿You want to fuck me? ¿Do you think it is a good treatment?

Drake took your arms and threw you to bed, with gentle force. Face up, saw him open your shirt, expose your breasts and bend over you, entering with his hard penis.

You were so wet and excited that he entered without resistance, to the bottom of your cervix.

He took your legs, placed them around his waist and he began to penetrate you with force, sustained by his strong arms. His mouth close to you, your arms around his neck, confident that friction include all parts of the body.

\- ¿You like it?- He groaned, lunging like crazy- ¿You like it? ¿This treatment? ¿Mmmmm? ¿You want stronger?

\- Oh God- Your moan, full of delight- ¡God yes! ¡More!

Her waist clashed with yours. Your humidity wet him, your legs pushed him forward. Both shouted in a frenzy dirty of lust, movement and sounds.

You loved feel so turn on, filling you, rubbing you. And he loved to feel you wet, cover him, prompting him.

Both shouted at length, one last time, cuddled in a tangle of flesh and sweat, shaking like puppies in the rain, between the sheets jumbled and a pair of white shirts thrown on the floor.

\- Treatment... Finalized- Samuel muttered, lying on top of you, breathing hard.

\- Yes…- You caressed his neck.

Blessed shirts.


End file.
